Balloon
by themanemmaloves
Summary: I was prompted by a friend on Tumblr and am probably going multichapter with this. Emma Swan is a single mother of one, living with her 5 year old son and Killian Jones is the new next door handsome neighbour. Rating changes T-M after chapter 4.
1. Chapter 1

It's been two weeks since he moved in. Tripping over his suitcase and clumsily grabbing the door frame for support, he still managed to laugh when he saw her struggling to keep a straight face while standing opposite of him, locking her own door.

She helped him get up and he thanked her, grinning and then nervously scratching his ear. And oh _God_ , why did he have to grin like that? He's been stuck in her head ever since.

Those damn blue eyes of his staring at her lingered in her thoughts for days.

Today, was a beautiful day and the weather was unusually beautiful. Henry wouldn't stop asking Emma to take him to the park until she did.

Holding his tiny hand and keeping him close, she smiled as they walked to the park. Halfway there, Henry noticed a man selling balloons.

„Mommy can I please please get one?"

„Kid, no, you got so scared when you popped the last one."

„But please! Grandpa always lets me."

„Well your grandpa also left me alone with our cat for a day and came back home to a broken window and dozen ruined pillows."

„But mom..."

And there it was. That sad, and for her heartbreaking, expression she just couldn't bare seeing on his face. And Henry was aware of that. He knew well how to get her to do what he wanted. It didn't always work, but most of the time, it did.

„Alright, look. One, just one balloon. No crying later. Deal?"

Sadness was suddenly replaced by a glowing smile that brought out his dimples, and he just nodded his head in excitment.

Once they finally arrived to the park, Henry immideatly started running around with his balloon as Emma watched him, smiling, and then got off the bench she sat on to join his game.

There was nothing more important to her then seeing him this happy. The best desicion she ever made was not letting the man who abbandoned them when she was pregnant back in their lives.

She created a better life, without him in it. Without living with the crippling fear that Henry might end up getting hurt by him too. Without exposing either of them to possible pain. Instead she surrounded him with love and family.

And now she was with her son in the park. Running with him, chasing him, playing with his beloved balloon while listening to his laugh. It made her more happy then any words could express.

She was young when she had him, spent so much afraid how it will all play out. But she did one hell of a job as a mother.

Henry is an amazing kid. He is happy, he has a lot of friends, and a family. His grandparents couldn't adore him more.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Henry yelled:

„Mom! Mom, my balloon!"

She looked towards him and the balloon was lifting up out of his. Fortunately, there was no wind so she could catch it. She got up and started running, eyes focused on the balloon and not the way she was running, or people who were in front of her. Just as she was about to grab it, she felt she hit something. Hard.

Only a moment later, Emma found herself on top of someone. That someone happened to be him – the dark haired hottie next door.

The balloon was far out of her reach by now and had already flown away. She just stared awkwardly into his confused blue eyes, not even an inch away from his face, as he had his hand firmly placed on her back for support.

They were so close she could feel his breath on her face.

„I... um... I was just... I-I'm sorry."

Emma climbed off of him, clumsily enough and accidentally tripping over his leg before she could stand up. She ended up falling again, this time landing next to him.

Killian started laughing, and with that breaking the sudden and unexcpected tension that was created between them. Emma was still blushing and akwardly biting her lip while stealing glances of his now exposed stomach.

Watching him smile like that, made her smile too. They just sat there, covered in dirt, both laughing.

„I'm sorry. My son's balloon flew away and I didn't really look where I was going. Are you OK?"

„I am. Are you?"

„Yeah, I think so."

Killian got up, rolling his shirt down, and then offered Emma his hand. She grabbed it and stood up, then started brishing off the dirt of her.

„You still have some on you f-"

She reached her cheek and brushed it.

„No, no... Here."

He gently brushed her other cheek with his thumb and wiped the dirt off of it, not breaking eye contact for even a second. It was just like that day in the hallway when they first saw each other.

His skin was soft, his touch gentle, but it still managed to send sparks through her entire body. After wiping the dirt away, his thumb traced down her cheek and accidentally brushed her lip.

Emma felt a quiver in her breath, and a smile escaping her lips beyond her control. She turned around and saw a very confused Henry standing across the meadow so she waved her hand and he started running towards her.

He immideatly threw wrapped his arms around her waist, he always did that when he was around people he's never met before. She picked him up but he still avoided eye contact with Killian.

„Oh come on, kid, don't be so shy. This is Killian. Killian, this is Henry..."

„Hi, Henry."

Now Henry Henry had his arms wrapped around Emma's neck.

„I swear he's not usually like this. It's just temporary, he'll get used to you. Right kid?"

„What happened to my balloon?"

Killian giggled, despite his attempts not to. Emma narrowed her brows at him but he couldn't stop laughing. She tried to keep it together and barely did while explaining what happened to Henry.

„Baby, look... I fell down and it... Flew away. I couldn't catch it. We'll get a new one on our way home OK?"

„OK."

Killian interrupted them saying:

„Actually you don't have to. My brother threw a party for his daughter and she sneaked into the room where the coats were and shoved a whole bunch of balloons in my pockets. What's your favourite color Henry?"

„Yellow."

„I've plenty of those. I'll let you have them, if you want to of course."

„Really?"

„Really. I'm actually heading home right now and will be there for the rest of the night. Just knock when you arrive too, OK?"

„But what if it's lat-"

„Don't worry, I have some stuff for work I need to finish."

„Alright then. See you later."

„Later, Swan."

He smiled at her, then rubbed Henry's shoulder gently before turning around and walking away.

„And sorry I tackled you."

She yelled behind him. And he turned around, still smiling.

„No worries, love. "

She stayed smiling too.

Later that night, after it was already dark and Henry had way too much fun running and eating ice cream, he eventually fell asleep in the car.

With him in his arms, she knocked on Killian's door and he opened them immideatly.

His hair was all messy, but his grin was still in place.

„The lad fell asleep?"

He whispered.

„Yeah, it happens a lot with him. Did I wake you up?"

„No, I was just watching TV. Let me just get the balloons."

He turned around and walked over to his desk and grabbed the bag he kept the ballons in. He handed them to Emma, and she thanked him already turning around to leave but he stopped her.

„Hey, Swan."

„Yeah?"

„I was thinking... Would you... perhaps... want to go out for a dinner sometime?"

He was completely freaking out, desperately waiting for her answer.

First confused and surprised, Emma managed to smile and responded:

„I'd love to."

He licked his lip right before smiling at her, again.

„Does, uhm, friday night work for you?"

„It does."

„Wonderful. I'll see you on Friday, Swan."

„See you on Friday, Killian."

Both entered their apartments blushing and smiling, attempting to stop both but failing.


	2. Chapter 2

Fixing the jacket over his shoulders and applying perfume for the twentieth time in the last half an hour, still convinced he didn't apply enough, Killian was waiting to pick Emma up for their date.

15 more minutes...

The time seemed to go by too slowly. He picked a restuarant distant from their building. A small, quiet and not usually crowded place he rememberred walking through plenty times with his brother when they were kids. Evenings were especially calm and relaxing, compared to how loud and croweded New York actually is.

His only wish for tonight was for the date to go well and for Emma to have a great time with him. He didn't know her that much, it was mostly short greets in the hallways followed by smiles or accidental bump ins in front of the building, and well, the tackle in the park. And that was mostly it.

But he wanted to get to know to her, and he hoped she wanted the same with him as well.

The alarm clock on his desk showed 8pm. It was time.

Killian ran his hand through his hair, _again_ , and headed towards the door. After locking them, he slowly turned around taking a deep breath then knocked.

He could hear her footsteps enhancing on the other end as she slowly approached the door. Once she opened them Killian stood speechless.

Emma looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a baige strapless dress that went all the way down to above her knees, and in her hand she carried a small red purse. The top of her hair was bound in a french braid that suited her perfectly, while she wore the rest of it in a ponytail.

Once he finally regained his breath, he said:

„You look... Ravishing, Swan."

„Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself."

„Thank you. Shall we?"

She smiled at him and then grabbed his arm. After that they walked out.

Killian drove them to the restuarant preety quick. They walked in arm in arm, Killian greeted the chef as they passed by to their table.

He pulled out a chair for her, and then sat opposite of her. The waiter came over to their table and they ordered their dinner.

„So, do you like it?"

„Definitely. I'm glad it's quiet. I like quiet. And I don't get much of that with my job so this is very refreshing."

„Where do you work?"

„I'm a detective at the local precient."

„Detective? That sounds quite stressful considering how big our city is. It must be a lot of responsibility."

„It is, believe me. Especially for us in the Juvenile crime unit. What about you? Where do you work?"

„I'm a naval officer."

„That sounds exciting. What excatly do you do?"

„I'm in charge of engineering. Oh, I forgot to ask, where is your boy?"

„He's at my parents. He brought all the balloons with him, you should've seen my dad's face when we showed up at the door..."

The rest of their time in the restuarant was filled with laughter and getting to know each other better. It was around 10 when they finally left.

The breeze was chilling when they walked out of the car, and before she could even get a chance to complain over it, Killian had already wrapped his jacket around her shoulders. She thanked him smiling, and then stepped closer to him as they walked down through the parking lot to their building.

Emma leaned her head against his shoulder, cheek brushing the soft material of his shirt before completely relaxing on it. Every touch of hers felt like fire on his skin, no matter how short or spontaneous it was.

„I thought we could go to the coffee shop, but it's getting preety cold and it's late, so do you want to go home Swan?"

„I kinda wanted the night to last a bit longer, but I really hate being cold and I need to pick Henry up."

He smiled with a lot of satisfaction-

„So you... Uh, had a good time?"

„Yeah. You?"

„I had an amazing time, love. I especially enjoyed the part where the waiter tripped over the carpet and you tried so hard not to laugh that you started shaking the table, which made me laugh and then we nearly knocked over all the glasses."

Emma laughed at the memory of it harder then she wanted to, right before landing her other hand to his chest and saying:

„Oh come on, you were the one who wouldn't stop making that face that was making me laugh."

„What face?"

„The one with your eyebrow raised and your finger brushing your lip."

„Alright... Alright... I take the blame."

Killian glanced at her with the biggest smile on his face he's had in awhile. She looked like an angel. Her smile was strong enough to brighten up anyone's day. Her hair, oh _God_ her hair, shined beneath the moonlight in the most beautiful way it could.

He reached her face and gently moved a lock of hair from her face and carefully placed it behind her shoulder. He stood so close to her he could feel her chilling breath dance across the blushed cheek of his.

„So... uh... Do you need me to drive to get Henry?"

„No need... But I would love to take a rain check on the coffee shop."

„Really?"

„Yes. I had a wonderful time and would love to do this again."

„I would too..."

Her hands suddenly cupped his face and she kissed his cheek. Quickly, she parted and turned around to walk away but still looked back.

„See you later, Killian."

„See you later, Swan."

Emma walked away and Killian still wasn't fully aware of what just happened. With his cheek blushed and still vibrating, he caught one final glimpse of her before she got into her car and then he slowly started walking towards the building.

'I had a wonderful time'

Those words lingered with him throughout the whole night.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I didn't update in awhile! I was on vacation, I should be updating the next chapters more frequently. Thank you for reading, your reviews are giving me life :)

* * *

It's been two weeks. Two weeks since their first date. Two weeks since her lips touched his cheek for the first time. Two weeks since they officially started dating.

Between their jobs and family obligations, they really didn't have much time for themselves. One or two quite dinners out were what they managed to squeeze in.

Today, they made a plan for another date. Emma was about to get up and start dressing up when Killian knocked on her door.

„Hey. Aren't we suppoused to leave in an hour?"

„We were. But Swan I'm _so_ sorry, I can't make it tonight. I forgot I promised Liam I'll have dinner with him a few months ago, I am a horrible person and I am so sorry."

As he nervously waited for her reaction, Emma struggled not to let out a giggle. She put her hands on the sides his neck, nails gently digging into his skin as she pulled him closer, his blue eyes distracting her completely for a second. She wanted to kiss him so badly, to feel his lips pressing onto hers as she wraps her arms around his shoulders. She wanted to feel his arms slowly drifting down to around her waist as their tongues fight for dominance...

But she wasn't sure if he would be comfortable with it. Not yet, anyway.

So, instead, she just said

„Hey... It's alright, please don't worry about it. I understand."

„You're not mad?"

„No, no. At all. We can reschedule. Or..."

„Or what?"

„Or you could invite Liam over and we could all have dinner together. I'm dying to meet him anyway, with his brother talking about him all the time."

„Really? You'd want that?"

„Of course."

Killian's face immideatly brightened up, and all the nervousnes was gone.

„Swan, you're the best. I'll knock when the dinner's ready. See you later."

He was about to walk away, but then he turned around and quickly kissed her cheek, catching her by surprise.

„See you later."

Emma closed the door behind him, cheeks already blushing as she turned around leaning on the squeaky door frame, unconsciously licking her lips.

She shook her head, laughing at herself. Damn. She felt like a teenage girl all over again. But she _was_ falling for this guy, and she was falling hard. Despite her attempts of trying to deny it to herself.

It was around 7pm when he knocked. She knew it was him, she already started recognizing the way he knocked. First one slight hit followed by two louder ones.

Fixing her hair at the last minute, Emma rished over to the door and opened them only to see Killian smiling widely at her. Damn his stupid smile.

„You look as dashing as always, love."

„Thank you. So do you."

„Thanks."

Suddenly, their moment was interrupted by the sound of Henry's footsteps filling the room as he ran across the entire apartment. He ran straight into Killian's arms, who was already waiting for him with his them spread wide.

He picked him up and threw him over his shoulder as Henry giggled.

„Alright lad, wanna meet the guy with all those balloons?"

„Yeah!"

„Let's go then."

They walked over to the apartment next door. The delicious smell of food overwhelmed her the moment she stepped inside his apartment.

Then she looked across the room only to see him – Liam Jones. His face lit up the moment all of them walked inside.

He immideatly got up, offering his hand to her.

„You must be Emma"

„And you must be Liam. Nice to meet you."

„You too. And who is the lad hiding his head behind my brother's?"

„Liam, this is Henry. He is not good with first meetings. He'll relax soon enough."

„Well, let's sit down then."

After a few awkward and silent moments of first time sitting together and carefully picking words to speak, all three of them finally broke tension and started talking. Killian got busy playing with Henry and left Liam and Emma sitting alone at the table for awhile.

She rested her hand on her thigh as she smiled and watched Henry tackling Killian on the floor. He was so good with him, and Henry loved spending time with Killian, which was quite unusual considering Henry usually took his time with getting to know people and being comfortable around them. Just like her. But with Killian it was different, for both of them. That's probably what attracted her to him the most.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a deep voice talking to her. She turned around, placing her cheek into her palm and looked at him.

„So, Emma... How long have you two been going out?"

„About two weeks."

„Really? That short? Because Killian's been talking non-stop about you for a lot longer than that."

Quite pleased and smiling, she quickly glanced over at Killian who was already looking at her. The familiar grin of his stuck on his face, just like most time he was looking at her.

Sometimes, in their unfortunately rare quiet moments, he would look at her simply amazed by her appearence. Sometimes he would look at her with his face so softened and sparkling eyes of his so focused it was almost unrecognizable. Sometimes he would still his gaze on her eyes, which always managed to send chills through her body. Sometimes he would glance at her hair falling over her shoulders looking like he fought the temptation to play with it while kissing her.

„Really?"

She asked, uncertainty still present in her voice.

„Yeah. You should've seen him at work after your first date. He wouldn't shut up about it."

„Wait, you work together?"

„We're both officers in the navy. Only I travel a lot more. He used to as well, but alas he started feeling distant from family and friends so he came back."

„And you stayed."

„I did. What can I say, I love exploring new places. Where do you work?"

„NYPD."

„Oh. Sounds quite stressful."

„It is. But despite that, I still love my job."

„I know how you feel. Navy can be quite exhausting at times. But perhaps it's the thrill of it that keeps us going and enjoying what we do."

„Perhaps..."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Liam got up.

„It's getting preety late. I should head home. Long day tomorrow."

„I should be too. It was really great to meet you."

„You too, Emma. I do hope we'll see each other again soon."

„So do I."

Killian walked out of his room, hair completely messy and his shirt was clumsily tugged in.

„You're leaving brother?"

„Yeah, I'm working a double tomorrow."

„Alright, see you at work."

„See you. Good night, Emma."

„Night."

He left and Killian closed the door behind him.

„Killian, where's Henry?"

„Asleep, in my room. He got a bit tired after he tackled me for the sixtieth time."

She laughed at him, taking a step closer smiling gently.

„I had a great time tonight."

„So did I."

They stood so close to each other. So close they could feel each other's breaths on their skin. So close that they didn't even care all they did was stare at each other's lips. So close that Killian couldn't take it anymore.

He crashed his lips upon hers as his hands reached up to cup her face. Gently, but still passionately, he pushed her against the wall and deepend the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance and it didn't take him too long to start trailing kisses down her neck.

She moaned when he licked her collarbone then trailed wet kisses back to her chin and then to her lips.

„Killian... We can't."

He slowly moved away, too slowly. His lip still lingered on hers, but he was smiling.

„I know... I just had to."

She laughed before smacking his shoulder gently with her hand.

„I really need to go."

„I know."

She managed to move away somehow, still aching for his touch and walk to his bedroom. It was quite big, but what caught her attention the most were the pictures of him and Liam from when they were younger placed on his nightstand. He really was an adorable kid.

She picked Henry up and carried him out of the room, closing the door behind her. Killian waited right outside with a bit of a defeated and forced smile on his face.

„We should do this again sometime."

„The dinner or what happened after it?"

She teased. He laughed, nervously scratching his ear.

„Preferebly both... But the truth is, Swan... As long as I'm with you, I don't care."

His words touched her in a way she couldn't describe. In a way, they scared her, because she realized she was starting to feel something for him. But in another way, they made her happier then she comprehend. She didn't know what to respond, everything she thought of saying felt like too much. So she kissed him.

„I'll see you tomorrow."

„Tomorrow, Swan."


	4. Chapter 4

The last thing she rememberred was her head hitting the cold concrete in the alley she was running through. The man who put the boy under her protection in the hospital managed to run away. Again. And this time, he also managed to hurt her.

„Mommy? Mommy are you OK?"

Henry's voice felt distant. The words she heard were blurry and all she saw was dark whenever she would try to open her eyes.

„Henry go to your room. She'll be fine, I promise... Emma? Hey! Emma!"

Things started clearing up in her head once she felt cold water splashing across her skin. She flinched immideatly, raising herself to her elbows only to see Ruby, her partner, sitting next to her.

„What the hell happened to me?"

„You got knocked out. The freak smacked you with something before running away. If I were you, I wouldn't touch your temple. You could've gotten yourself killed, what the hell were you thinking going after him without me?"

„I'm sorry, OK? Damn this hurts, did I have a concussion?"

„Slight one. The doctor said as long as you rest for the next week you should be fine."

„I was at a hospital?"

„Honey, you were passed out for a whole day, it's 8am now and I litterally just drove you here."

Emma suddenly pulled her in for hug.

„I'm sorry."

„I know you are."

„You're the best."

„Damn right."

„I love you."

„You better."

Emma chuckled. Ruby suddenly changed her voice from playful to serious.

„You really got me worried, Emma. I was the one to find you in the alley. Your head was bleeding and you weren't moving. I was terrified. Never do that again, OK?"

„OK."

Ruby got up, walking over to the fridge to grab another ice pack for Emma's head. In that moment, Henry ran towards Emma from his room, jumping into her lap.

„Mommy, are you OK?"

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, pulling him closer to her chest as he hugged her back with just as much strength.

„I'm fine baby. I'm fine."

„Does your head hurt?"

„Little bit. But don't worry. Mommy is going to be OK."

Henry nodded, with doubt still in his mind. He leaned his head against Emma's chest and didn't release his grip on her neck for even a second.

„Do you want me to stay over tonight?"

Ruby yelled from the kitchen.

„No need, I'm feeling a lot better. Plus I've put you through enough trouble today."

„Oh right... And your boyfriend is right next door so who cares about the already forgotten best friend since high school, right?"

Emma grabbed the nearest pillow she found next to her and threw it at Ruby. She giggled.

Their 'fight' soon got interrupted by a knock on the door. Before Emma could even get up, Ruby had already placed her hand on the doorknub and opened.

Tall, handsome, with an adorable smile and a red rose in his hand stood Killian.

„U-uh..."

„No worries." Ruby interrupted his unfinished sentence, „I was just leaving. Emma, I'll text you later. Bye."

„Ruby, wai-"

She already managed to run away, leaving a very confused Killian standing at the door.

„Who was th- Swan, what the bloody hell happened to you? Are you alright?"

He stormed inside, slamming the door behind him and sat on the couch next to her and Henry in her lap. His fingers carefully traced the line right beneath her injury.

„I'm OK, don't worry. But I will have to take a rain check for tonight's dinner... Sorry."

„Hey, don't apologize for it, love. What happened to you?"

„Work. Trying to arrest this one guy went wrong and this happened."

He was encouraged and a bit relieved once she said she was OK. But the stitches on her temple and the bruise on her cheek weren't enough for him to be sure she really was alright.

„Does it hurt?"

„A bit. Mostly stings. But I'll be fine soon, I just need to rest."

„You sure?"

„Preety sure. Wanna stay in tonight?"

„I'd love that."

„Me too."

Killian noticed Henry looking at him, worried as well. He patted his shoulder and then whispered

„She's OK, lad. Don't worry, alright?"

Henry smiled and then nodded.

Killian glanced at Emma who had the most adorable smile stuck on her face. So tired, and probably in a lot more pain then she admitted she was in, she still managed to find a reason to smile. Now, she had a constant one – the two of them, her boys.

Killian suddenly got up and asked

„You guys hungry?"

„Yep."

„Mind me using your kitchen to make something, Swan?"

„You're not making anything without me."

„Alright. Pancakes?"

„Sounds good to me. Henry?"

He just excitedly nodded.

Emma soon got up and joined Killian in the kitchen.

„Eggs and milk are in the fridge, I'll get some flour... Oh, and the sugar is in the cupborad."

Within less then an hour, they were all sitting on the couch and watching, with definitely way too many pancakes in their system. Emma's hand was interwined with Killian's, resting on her thigh, and Henry fell asleep leaned against her other arm.

„I'm gonna go take him to his room, be right back."

Carefully picking Henry up and kissing the tip of his nose, she carried him across the living room slowly, fighting not to giggle at every time he would snore. He looked so adorable asleep.

Once she returned to the room, she sat closer to Killian, leaning her head on his shoulder. He kissed her temple, lips lingering, before he threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her even closer to him.

She nuzzled against his chest as she ended up resting her head there, her hand gently caressing his neck. He kissed the top of her head a few more times, and she enjoyed every second of his touch.

They fell asleep like that.

And he visited every day.

On Tuesday he came by right after work, just to see her and make sure she was alright. They sat and talked for hours. Just one random topic after another.

On Wednesday, all three of them went for a walk through the park. They spent most of the evening sitting on the bench telling each other the lamest jokes as they watched Henry play on the slide.

On Thursday, Emma was feeling a lot better. The scar on her temple was slowly fading and the bruise on her cheek was already gone. They spent that day playing scrabble with Henry, and after he fell asleep, they ended up having a makeout session on her couch.

On Friday, Liam visited again. This time with his daughter, Thea. They had a wonderful time together and managed to get to know each other a lot more. By the time the night was done, Emma completely forgot about pain she was still slightly feeling.

On Saturday, Emma invited her parents and Killian over and so they met for the first time. Her dad wasn't as awakward as he can usually be which helped, _a lot_ , and Killian quickly fitted in and relaxed.

On Sunday, Henry left for a sleepover at his friend's house so they spent the whole day resting alone in Killian's bed. Her hand was placed firmly on his chest and his was rubbing gentle circles across her back.

Cuddling was definitely their thing.

* * *

 **A/N** : I'm ending it here because next chapter is gonna take some work because it's my first time writing something like what I plan to and I honestly didn't think I'd finish this one so quickly. Sorry for my mistakes, it's 1.30am and I should really sleep so I don't have the strength to recheck.

 _Thank you so much for reading it means a lot to me!_


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, so here's the next chapter. Just so you know, I'm running away after posting this cause it's my first time writing smut and I'm preety much scared of the reactions. I do hope you'll enjoy it though :)

* * *

„Henry's at his grandparents for the rest of the week. Appereantly dad has a surprise for him which never ends well."

„Oh come on, Swan, it will be fine."

Twisting her hair with her fingers, Emma chuckled into her phone.

„Maybe... I'm working late tonight though, come pick me up?"

„Sure thing love, what time will you be done?"

„I have like... five more files to finish. So around nine – ish?"

„I'll be there. We could go over to my place later. I bought some of that wine you like."

„Sounds perfect. I'll see you later."

„Later, Swan."

* * *

Neither of them rememberred how they got from his car to his place. Emma opened the door, not removing her lips from Killian's for even a second. Stumbling over the carpet in the hallway and leaving their jackets on the floor, they somehow managed to find their way to his bedroom.

Giggling, Killian picked her up and she immideatly wrapped her legs around his waist. For a second that he found in between the breaks of kissing her, the closest surface he saw was the desk and so, clumsiliy enough, he carried her to it, hand still firmly gripping her lower back.

Once he started trailing kisses down her jaw, she threw her head back, slightly moaning and tightened her grip around his body. Her hands trailed up and started working on the buttons of his shirt and with those talented fingers of hers she quite quickly threw it on the floor and pulled herself closer to him.

Killian suddenly stopped the assaults with his mouth on her neck. He pulled back, far enough so he could look at her straight in her eyes. To look at her frustration at the moment. To look at excatly how much she craved for his touch. To look at how much she wanted him.

He pressed another gentle kiss on her lips before pulling away again, his eyes closed and his forhead still lingered on hers.

„Remember when I first kissed you?"

His hand trailed up beneath her shirt, slowly, painfully slow, reaching to the straps of her bra before unclasping it, his thumbs caressing her spine which sent an entire wave of sparks through her body. Emma's skin burned against his touch.

Pressing a kiss to her neck, he spoke once more, his warm breath lingering on her skin each time a word came out of his mouth.

„When I kissed you here, you shivered and pulled me closer. Then I kissed you..." – he started pressing kisses lower and lower down to the top of her breasts „here, and you pulled my hair back. But then I reached here..." – he continued, landing a kiss right next to one of her aching nipples as she shievered beneath the touch of his lips. „And then you moaned, whispering my name... I'll never the way you sounded, Swan."

Emma bit back a groan, her fingers continued running through his hair and all kinds of curses escaped her mouth every time he would leave her wanting for his touch.

„For the love of God Killian, stop teasing..."

„Problems, Swan?"

He knew excatly what he was doing. That stupid grin just wouldn't leave his face. But he was just as aroused as she was, so soon enough he got tired of teasing her.

His hands soon reached her ass and he picked her up again, this time actually succeding in one of the many of their desparate attempts of getting into the bed. As soon as they layed down, Emma pressed her lips against his again, her tongue flicking out to lick his bottom lip as he found his way to rub her through her jeans and she rocked into his hand, moaning in pleasure she was eager for.

It didn't take too long for her to reach out for his belt and to remove it in one swift movement. Not taking her eyes off of him for one second, she raised herself to her elbows, long enough to take her shirt off and her bra along with it.

Staring at her topless, Killian stilled his gaze on her aching nipples. Emma was no longer able to hide how needy she was. A soft 'please' escaped her lips like a whisper just a second before his lips crashed upon one as his hand worked on the other.

Emma arched her back, moaning in pleasure as his mouth and hands did sinful things to her, working in tandem. No one's tongue should be that talented. Nipping and sucking, groaning with each touch, Killian enjoyed every desperate whimper Emma let out.

„Killian..."

She grunted when he moved away from her breasts, still eager for his touch, and he started tracing wet kisses down her stomach to her hips, never breaking eye contact. She gasped loudly when she realized he was unzipping her jeans with his teeth, his nose brushing her in the process and then slowly peeled them off of her legs. The heat in her belly started to pool even faster.

His fingers dipped beneath the hem of her soaked folds, slowly pulling them down to her anckles as he hovered over the place where she craved his touch the most. His breath soft, his grip on her hips holding her down firm, he kissed the inner of her thigh before finally reaching her clit.

She gasped, her back arching off the bed as his tongue delved inside her. Breath hitching, she grabbed the strands of his hair as he slid a finger inside of her heating core and then went back to devouring her.

„Don't stop, don't stop... Oh God!"

After he added another finger, it didn't take long for her to fall apart, screaming his name as her grip on his hair slowly loosened.

„So beautiful, Swan..."

He slightly bit at her thigh, hard enough to leave a mark, but she was too by the mindblowing orgasm she just recieved to care. Killian trailed kisses back up her soft and salty skin as she still didn't fully recover from her orgasm. Kissing her gently down the line of her jaw, he laughed saying

„Welcome back love."

Emma laughed as well, her hands reaching out to cup his face as she kissed him again then slowly moved from underneath him, bringing one leg over his body so that she was on top.

The only thing between them were his boxers, which Emma quickly removed and all Killian had to do was kick them off of his feet. She bent down, kissing him once more, bruised lips barely separating long enough for her to murmur:

„Condom?"

His hand kept trailing through her down her back and made it harder for her to focus on his word.

„Nightstand... Second drawer."

She ripped one of the foil packets and rolled it down his shaft.

His hardened length rested against her thigh before she lined him up against her entrance and then sank down. _He felt so damn good inside her_.

After adjusting to his size, she started to move, hips raising slowly at first, as she set up a slow pace. She gripped his shoulders for support and Killian fisted the sheets on his bed, Emma's name falling off of his lips like a prayer as he thrusted into her.

She started to fasten her movements, setting a bruising pace that had them both moaning and lacking air. Emma moved her hands from his shoulders and pressed them against his chest for support, gripping roughly at the dark hair as he grunted, reaching for her hips. Before he could fully reach them, she stopped him, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the mattress – it was her turn to take control.

She slowed down the pace again, which had Killian protest by trying to rock his hips into hers, _begging_ her to move but she wouldn't. She just stared at him with a smirk on her face enjoying the pure look of frustration he had on his face.

„Problems, Jones?"

„Emma please... I'm so close darling... So close."

Biting her lip and keeping her eyebrow raised, Emma decided to please him so she continued riding him with the pace that had them both quivering and panting. Her inner walls clenched around his softening length and soon Killian came with a loud groan. Emma followed him soon, shouting his name while he helped her ride out her orgasm.

She collapsed next to him, both of their breathings fastened and Killian started giggling. Moving closer to her, he turned his head and faced her, eyes sparkling and smile as bright as ever, he kissed the top of her nose and threw a blanket over them.

„Well that was... Bloody amazing."

„Couldn't agree more." She giggled, moving her lips closer to his, merely brushing them before adding „We should do that more often."

„Definitely."

Emma nuzzled against his shoulder after pressing a gentle kiss against it and Killian wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. He kissed her forhead, and they fell asleep with his hand tracing lazy circles across her back while she rested her head on his chest.

'We should do that more often'. Those words sounded more like a promise then a suggestion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took awhile, I got a bit busy. There are two more chapters left to this story!**

* * *

„Darling, I assure you, there's nothing to worry about. Henry is asleep and I'll be up until you arrive."

„Okay. But, still, I'm really sorry I forgot I promised Ruby I'll be covering for her tonight. I'll be home as soon as I can."

„Alright. And love?"

There was a bit hesitance in his voice. Should he say it? Perhaps better not. Maybe she forgot, plus, who keeps count anyway? Well, he did, but still. It wasn't that big of a deal.

„What?"

„I just uh... I can't wait to see you."

„Me too. You have no idea how much."

It really is such a downer to know you have your two boys waiting at home for you and you've been sitting on a chair made by satan himself for the past five hours.

„Oh I think I do."

Emma chuckled, teeth playing with her lips, as she wished more then anything to be home right now.

„I'll see you soon Killian."

„See you soon, love."

They hung up and Killian gently shifted his position on Emma's couch not wanting to wake Henry up, despite his leg feeling completely numb after two hours of not moving. He reached inside his pocket, pulling out a dark blue box which held a beautiful heart-shaped locket inside.

Six months. He still couldn't believe that they have been dating for six months.

Time flew by so quickly. It didn't feel so long ago that he was completely freaking out over her lips touching his cheek. And now he got to touch her, hug her, kiss her, talk to her - do anything they wanted almost all the time. Perks of being neighbours you could say.

It was 1am when he heard her gently knocking on the door. He moved Henry's head off of his leg carefully, and somehow managed not to wake him up, then quickly opened the door only to find Emma with the biggest and most adorable smirk on her face he's ever seen.

„What's going on love?"

She closed the door behind her and licking her lips lazily, she took a step forward, raising her eyebrow and kissed him. Her hands lingered on his neck and he bit his lip with a soft groan when she pulled away from him.

„What day is it today again?"

 _She rememberred_. Of course she did. But he wanted to tease her just a little bit longer.

„Uhm, I believe it's November 2nd?"

„Seriously?"

„What?"

He was trying so hard not to smile. But what almost broke him was the brief moment of dissapointment on her face. He couldn't stand seeing her with her eyes sadden or her smile gone from her face, no matter how shortly it lasted.

„Oh I forgot completely. I'm so so sorry, Swan. It's your mother's birthday isn't it?"

She figured him out the second his lips trembled beyond his control. Her mouth dropped open as she watched him desperately trying to regain a serious face. Which was basically impossible at this point.

„Wait a minute... You do remember, don't you?"

Damn right he did. The devilish grin on his face confirmed that.

„Remember what? That it has been excatly six months since we went on our first date?"

Her face softened and she fisted the collar of his shirt pulling him closer to her as his lips landed on her forhead and she nuzzled against his chest. He embraced her tightly, hands running over her back and still pressing kisses on the top of her head as she let out a soft sigh against his neck.

„Let's sit down, shall we?"

„Sure."

She let go of his hand only to place a kiss on Henry's cheek and pull another blanket over him. Then she sat in the kitchen with Killian who had a tea made for her waiting.

„Thank you."

Tired as she was, she still managed to have the most gorgeous smile that never failed to take his breath away, even if it was only a second long.

„I got you something, you know."

Letting go of the warm cup she held in her hands, Emma reached inside her purse, pulling out a small bag and handed it over to him.

Inside, there was a small boat with a 'For our six months of smooth sailing' engraved on it.

„This is bloody brilliant. But there was no need for it love."

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and she smiled.

„I know. But I also don't care because sometimes I enjoy being a sappy romantic OK?"

Reaching inside his back pocket and pulling out the box, he added

„I guess that makes two of us then."

Gazing at him in confusion and a bit of surprise at first, she opened the box he handed to her. Heart shaped objects were her weakness and he somehow knew it.

„I know it's quite plain, but it was also the most gorgeous locket I found. Open it."

'To the most wonderful person with the brightest smile in all realms. Happy 6 months, Swan.'

„Aww. It's perfect. I adore it."

„Really?"

„Really."

He pressed another kiss to her lips and she leaned her forhead against his, still not opening her eyes.

„We should go to bed."

„Aye, we should. Let me just carry Henry to his room and I'll join you."

„Sounds perfect."

He kissed her again. And then once more before smiling and walking away.

It didn't take him long to find himself with Emma's hand in his and their limbs tangled beneath a pile of blankets. Emma gazed at him, a smile still lingering at the corners of her lips as Killian pressed a kiss against the tip of her nose.

„Can you believe it's been six months already, Swan?"

„No. But I don't care. As long as it's with you."

Killian chuckled, rememberring the first time he told her that. And he truly meant it, they both did.

„Aye. As long as it's with you."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry this took forever, I had a writer's block situation and I even deleted the original version of this chapter and wrote this instead. I will try to write the last one sooner but no promises though :/**

* * *

With every bump they managed to hit while driving, Emma mumbled a soft 'ow' whenver her skin would touch anything. She was completely sunburnt.

„Love, I told yo-"

„Don't say it. No. Just... Don't."

He chuckled, despite trying hard not to.

„If my hands weren't sunburnt and stuck on this wheel I'd be smacking your shoulder right now just so you know."

He bit his lower lip, grinning at her then raised his brow and added

„Oh sure you would... Why don't you let me drive?"

„Because that means getting up. And my skin touching stuff. So no. Plus, we're almost home."

„Love, we're still six hours away from New York. If the traffic is nice to us, of course."

„Seriously? I thought we were driving longer... Kid? You hungry?"

All she got in response was snoring coming from the back seat.

„I'll take that as a no."

It was already dark, Emma still wasn't sure why in the hell did she insist on going to a vacation with a car so much. If they went by plane, they'd already be sleeping in an actual bed. But instead, they were stuck in the middle of nowhere.

„Pull over, Swan, let's rest a bit then I'll drive the rest of the way. You seem exhausted."

„I'm good..."

„Well at least let's take a break. You didn't stop driving in three hours."

„Fine. Just a little bit."

She stopped the car and they exited. A few curse words escaped her mouth while she was getting up, scratching her skin on every single thing around her. At least that's what it felt like to her.

They walked over to the front of the car and leaned against it, hands brushing gently at the sides of their bodies. Killian moved his closer and closer until he grabbed her hand and then interwined their fingers. She glanced at him, smile shining across her face as bright as ever.

„Are you in pain?"

„A little bit. Had worse then falling asleep on the beach."

„Do you want me to put some more of that creme on your face at least?"

Emma let out a sigh followed by a short chuckle before nodding. Killian rushed over to the trunk and was back in a span of a few seconds. He leaned back on the car and then said

„Come here."

She walked over to him, standing in between his legs. He reached her face with a bit of creme on his fingers and then gently traced a line across her cheek. She flinched a little, but didn't say anything. The first time.

The second time he reached the line of her neck and Emma sweared, pulling away a bit while clenching her fists and she let out a long and loud sigh.

„I thought I was gentle!"

„Well be more gentle!"

„Alright, alright. But you need to stand still."

„OK... OK. I'll try."

He tried one more time, before her reflexes worked and she slapped his hand away when he reached her forhead.

„Oh my God, sorry!"

He just laughed and traced his tongue across his bottom lip before going back to biting it.

„Actions speak louder then words, darling. Perhaps you could _show me_ just how much you're sorry?"

„You couldn't handle it."

He raised his eyebrow and smirked at her in amusment.

„Is that..." She moved closer to him, lips merely brushing his and it was enough to have his breath hitch. „...So?"

Her hand traced down his body and she rested it on the bottom of his stomach, making him groan.

„Mhmm."

That was the only thing she managed to murmur before pulling away, leaving Killian slightly trembling with his eyes closed.

„Oh, I can't wait to get home."

She pulled back closer to him, arms wrapping around his neck, fingers escaping to paint a line across his shoulders as he nails slightly dug into his skin when she pressed a kiss on his lips, Whispering a soft 'me neither' in response. Their noses brushed tenderly and her forhead landed on his as he carefully wrapped his arms around her back.

„You seem exhausted, love."

„I know."

„Come on..."

He took her hand and she first stared at him in confusion, but once he moved over so she could sit next to him on the car leaned against the windshield, she understood. Smiling, she found a place to rest her head on his chest.

God bless that soft black and blue flannel shirt and the fact that he isn't wearing his leather jacket full of of those damn straps she has a tendency to get tangled in. Even when she was sunburnt, Emma still couldn't resist being close to him.

She adored the way his fingers would trace an imaginary line across her back. She adored how his breath would dance across the skin of her cheek whenever she was taking her time to kiss him. She adored his scent. She adored the way he would whisper to her while she traced circles across his chest. She adored the way they would wake up with their legs tangled. She adored the way he would kiss her forhead in the morning, convinced she was still asleep. And the way he would nuzzle his head against her chest, most of the time unaware of it.

She felt like she could spend the eternity in his arms.

She just loved him, and everything about him. _Loved_. Yeah, she was preety convinced that she does. But she still didn't say it. She just couldn't.

What happens after she does? Does the happiness they have gets ripped away? Maybe he doesn't feel the same way? Maybe it changes things between them and it gets awkward to the point where they stop seeing each other? Yeah. She'd rather keep it the way it is then take any risk.

She slightly shifted, pulling even closer to him, fingers tracing his lips then moving on to his neck right before she kissed him.

„We should probably get going."

„Just a few more minutes, love"


	8. Final chapter

**Alright, so here is the final chapter. First of all I would like to thank everyone who read this and everyone who reviewed this, it really means a lot to me. Second of all, I would like to apologize for the confusion I caused in ch5, sometimes it really shows that I still have a lot to learn in English and I know it's not an excuse but I'm sorry I messed it up, I never even reread it until now and I can see what I did wrong (i had the wrong translation of the word 'mast'). And I didn't really feel the need to bring up the fact that they live across the hall, I thought it was kinda obvious but OK. And finally, I'm sorry I couldn't make this fic any better, I really wanted to and I did a lot of researching for it and trying to find the right words and everything but overall I'm kinda disapointed with it as a whole.**

 _ **Anyway, I have another fic to write after this one and then I'm taking a break from writing. Again, thank you all so much for sticking with me through this, ily.**_

* * *

It was around 2pm when Liam called him. His voice was higher then usual and he sucked at keeping how excited he was.

"What's going on?"

"You, my dear brother, just got promoted."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Aye."

"Well what's the promotion?"

"Commanding officer in San Diego's navy. Captain is retiring and he asked me who I think would be a great next leader. So I recommended you and he agreed to offer you the job. You get to be the new Captain. It's what you originally applied for, isn't it?"

"Yes, but..."

"Yeah I know, I know. It's in San Diego and that means you're gonna have to be separated from family again, I get it. But at least think about it, alright? It's a great offer. Even mother said she wants you to try."

Doubt still present in his voice, Killian sighed but responded with:

"Alright. I will."

"Good. You have until tomorrow to decide."

* * *

Laying in his bed and staring at the ceiling while talking to Emma, Killian was trying his best not to show the insecurity in his voice.

"Captain? Really? That's an amazing offer Killian."

"You think so, love?"

"Of course? What's the problem?"

"The job is in San Diego."

"Oh..."

"Yeah... But I don't think I'll take it. I don't think I'd enjoy living somewhere so far away. Plus my entire family is here and I'd just be alone there. I don't see the point in taking the job."

"I know you don't... But look babe, it's your desicion, and I'll support you with whatever you decide."

"But what would it mean for us?"

Emma closed her eyes and sighed on the other end of the line. She sure as hell didn't want their relationship to end, but neither did she want him not to take this offer. It would be hard for him at first, he really is attached to his family but he would get used to it. All she managed to say in response was a quiet 'I don't know', followed by an awkward silence. He knew her well enough to know when her breathing spoke for her. She didn't want him to go and he knew that.

"I need to leave now. I'll see you later tonight, OK."

"Alright Swan. I'll see you later."

She hung up and once she exhaled, she realized how close to tears she actually was. Her breath was hitching and she noticed her hand trembling as she put down the phone. Her fingers tapped the desk and she tried her best to take her mind off of it.

This isn't the first time something like this happened. She falls in love, it goes great and feels like a freaking fairytale. But then something happens and it all gets torn away from her. And it sucks. But she loved Killian too much to be the one to stop him from taking this chance. Yes, it will be awful to be separated. And yes, long distance relationships never work. She was aware of it. All of it.

Once she finally left work, first place she went to was his. Nervously knocking on the door, she tried to rewind words in her mind about what was she going to say. And then he opened the door, those blue eyes staring right into hers while a tiny smile slowly formed itself on his lips.

"Hey."

"Hey. Come inside."

Emma kissed him, leaving her lips on his just a few seconds longer then necessary, and then walked pass him. He closed the door and followed her to the living room. She surprised him when she suddenly turned around, hands landing on his chest.

"I want you to take the offer."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry if I hinted that I want the opposite because I don't. I want this for you. I want you to go there and be the best damn Captain that navy has ever seen."

"Emma..."

"Let me finish. It's going to suck, yes. And I'm going to miss you a lot and I know..." Her voice started slightly cracking.

"...And I know that you say you don't want to leave because of family, but I also know that you will get used to it. It won't be easy, but you will be fine. Also, this might be the worst timing ever but I just need to say it I..."

"Are you alright, what is it?"

She inhaled deeply, her voice slowly calming down as she looked into the floor, desperately trying to avoid looking staright at him. Then she felt his hand on her cheek, slowly turning her head to face him and she didn't fight back.

"I love you, OK? I love you and because of that I want you to go. This is something you can't miss."

"Emma!"

"What?"

"I declined the offer."

Emma raised both her brows at him in shock, unable to move.

"Say again."

"I declined the offer. I'm staying."

"Why in the hell would you do that?"

"My entire life is here. I struggled to be where I am now and I sure as hell won't start over again."

"If this is because of anything I..."

"No. I made the desicion before I called to tell you. I'm not leaving. I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I love you. I love you and I love Henry, and I love the job I have now and I love everything about the life I have now. I'm here to stay."

Emma's head just fell to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, kissing her head a few times and his words, 'I'm here to stay.' kept repeating themselves in her head.

"Come on, now." He kissed her cheek and then grabbed her hand. "We promised Henry we'll take him to the park today."

"Let's go."

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Alright, so this is it for this story. I'm both relieved and partially saddened it came to an end. I loved the idea of it in the beggining. Once again special thanks to wingedlioness on Tumblr for saying 'Balloon' and it ended with me writing this.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
